The Battle of Killahead Bridge
The Battle of Killahead Bridge was a great battle where Gunmar and his followers were banished to the Darklands by one of the mightiest Trollhunters in Troll history, Deya the Deliverer. The second Battle of Killahead Bridge was where the first human Trollhunter, Jim Lake Jr., fights against Gunmar's son, Bular, to prevent him from releasing Gunmar from the Darklands. History First Battle of Killahead This event prior to the events of Trollhunters. The exact date and year is unknown, but it happened centuries ago and after Angor Rot asked for help from Morgana as he was trying to defend his tribe from Gunmar. The battle took place between the Gumm-Gumm army led by Gunmar, who was trying to take control of the surface, and several other Trolls who opposed them, led by the Trollhunter, Deya. The battle reach its close when Deya puts the Amulet of Daylight in the Killahead Bridge and banished Gunmar and all the Gumm-Gumms (except for Bular) into the Darklands. Unbeknownst to the trolls during the battle, Merlin and Morgana engaged in an epic duel for the fate of the world. Merlin successfully triumphs over Morgana, using up most of his magic to banish her by confining her in a prison within a Heartstone underneath what would later be called Arcadia Oaks. After Deya banished Gunmar, she instructed the trolls to tear up the Killahead Bridge stone-by-stone and sent the pieces to the farthest corners of the world. Second Battle of Killahead Centuries after the battle, the Killahead Bridge was reconstructed by Bular, along with the Janus Order, in order to free Gunmar and the Gumm-Gumms from the Darklands. They managed to steal the Amulet of Daylight, but everyone later discovered that only the Trollhunter could use the amulet to open the bridge. The Changelings kidnap Blinky, the mentor of the new Trollhunter, Jim Lake Jr., in order to force him to open the bridge. Although this at the beginning, it turned out Jim managed to alert his allies of his whereabouts and thus unleash a battle against Bular, the changelings, and goblins. At the height of the battle, Stricklander successfully as able to open the bridge. However, Draal manages to pull out the amulet in the last minute, resulting in the bridge being destroyed at cost of Draal's arm. Participants Almost all troll tribes took part in the first battle, including Morgana and Merlin (unknowingly to the trolls). First Battle Good Trolls * Blinky Galadrigal * Deya the Deliverer (leader) * Draal the Deadly * Dictatious Galadrigal (defected) * Gnomes * Good Trolls * Kanjigar the Courageous * Merlin (unknowingly to the trolls) * Vendel Gumm-Gumms * AAARRRGGHH!!! (defected) * Bular * Goblins * Gunmar (leader) * Many Gumm-Gumms * Morgana (unknowingly to the trolls) * Stalklings Second Battle Trollhunters * AAARRRGGHH!!! * Blinky Galadrigal * Draal the Deadly * Jim Lake Jr. (leader) * NotEnrique * Toby Domzalski Gumm-Gumms * Bular (leader) * Nomura * Goblins * Stricklander Aftermath(s) First Battle * Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Army are banished into the Darklands by Deya. * Merlin confines Morgana in a crystal prison underneath a Heartstone which would later be called Heartstone Trollmarket, using up most of his magic to stop her from unleashing the Eternal Night. * Dictatious fakes his death and joins the Gumm-Gumms. * AAARRRGGHH!!! defects the Gumm-Gumms and joins the good trolls. Second Battle * Nomura is banished into the Darklands. * NotEnrique reluctantly but ultimately defects the Changelings and joins the Trollhunters. * Draal loses his right arm after he removes the amulet from the bridge, tearing the bridge into pieces once more and preventing Gunmar from escaping. * Bular is slain by Jim, but he is later smashed to pieces by AAARRRGGHH!!! when he tries to kill Toby. * AAARRRGGHH!!! renounces his pacifist oath so he can protect his friends. * Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! gather up the pieces of the Killahead Bridge from the museum and store them into Heartstone Trollmarket. * Stricklander flees from Arcadia. Trivia * The Second Battle of Killahead Bridge is one of the only major events where Claire Nuñez does not participate in, due to covering for Jim in the Romeo and Juliet play and not being experience with fighting yet References # "For the Glory of Merlin" # "The Secret History of Trollkind" Category:Events Category:Battles